Poisonous Prank/Info-communications Media Development Authority (IMDA)/Classification Information
Poisonous Prank is a sci-fi horror animation about four members on the Robot Hell on Earth Team as scientists trying to defend their lab from ten members who were cursed. The film is rated R21 with an advisory of “Violence and Gore, Sexual Violence, Horror, Disturbing Images, Homosexual Content, Sexual Scenes, Nudity, Drug Use and Coarse Language”. The film contains scenes where the protagonists are punched, shot, stabbed, decapitated, have their body parts cut off with cracking of bones heard, poisoned, burned, electrified, crushed or bashed into things by the antagonists. The protagonists later receive bloody injuries from their head to their entire body. Given the strong and realistic nature of the violence scenes, they would be more appropriate under the Classification Guidelines for R21 which state that “strong and realistic depictions of violence and gore are allowed if justified by context". There are also rape scenes between a protagonist and an antagonist. While the above-mentioned scenes are intense, they focus more on the pain and anguish experienced by the protagonist and the antagonist rather than the act of rape itself, which is only briefly depicted and is hence, still acceptable under a R21 rating. The film also contains prolonged sexual, threesome and foursome scenes between Zachary Bortz and one, two or three female characters or two or more female characters with strong details including close-ups of female genitalia. In the threesome scenes, three characters are naked and one of them is thrusting against another while the third person sits on the second character’s face. In the foursome scenes, one female character is naked and two characters suck on her breasts while the fourth performs oral sex on her. Given the frequency and graphic nature of the sexual scenes and nudity, they would be more appropriate under the Classification Guidelines for R21 which state that “explicit portrayals of sex between persons of the same gender are not allowed”, “simulated sexual activities are allowed if they are not excessive” and “full nudity is permitted but should not be excessive. Close ups of genitalia should be contextually justifiable.” In addition, the film also contains pervasive depiction of hard drug use by the protagonists, antagonists and the supporting character. Given the pervasive and detailed nature of the drug use scenes, they would be more appropriate under the Classification Guidelines for R21 which state that “drug taking sequences may be allowed but instructive details of illegal drug use are not allowed.” The film also contains pervasive use of strong coarse language by the main characters, whose speech are punctured with expletives such as ‘f**k’, ‘motherf**ker’, ‘cocksucker’, ‘cock’, ‘cunt’, ‘pussy’, ‘prick’, ‘dick’ etc., mostly in fear or out of anger and frustration, throughout the entire film. The film also addresses themes such as strong horror, rape and sustained threat. As the protagonists sweat and breathe heavily and their hearts beat hard and fast when jumpscared by an antagonist, it would be more suitable for a mature audience. Category:Info-communications Media Development Authority (IMDA) Category:Classification Informations